Under the Mistletoe
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Takumi. Oneshot! Mistletoe, a ladder, and two very pissed boys. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**A/N: Hey, guys. I didn't know if I'd be able to write a small Christmas story but it turns out I was able to. Okay, it isn't a Christmas-Christmas story- but hey! It's Christmas! Hope everyone enjoys this, and just to warn you, Kaito is me. Self insert but I'm just a side character.**

Takumi: Under the Mistletoe

Takuya tapped his foot as he waited to the cement fence outside Kaito's writing house. He stood out in the snow and he was freezing. Takuya had gotten a note from Koichi to meet him outside around eight and here it was five minutes to. The Warrior of Flame wondered what was it that Koichi wanted to show him outside on Christmas Eve.

Farther down the street, Zoe was making her way towards the same spot. She had gotten a note from Kaito, saying the exact same thing as Takuya's. The two noticed each other when she approached the spot.

"Hey, Z," Takuya greeted her. "What're you doing here?"

"Kaito told me to meet her here," the Wind Warrior answered.

The Flame Warrior looked at her oddly. "I was told to meet Koichi here, too," he said slowly. "You don't think they're going to pull something?"

Zoe shook her head. "They wouldn't do it on Christmas Eve . . ." she began but trailed off. The two laughed nervously.

X::::::::X

On the other side of the cement fence, the five other Legendary Warriors and Kaito were setting up. "Tommy, keep that door shut!" hissed Kaito to Korikakumon. The giant yeti was holding a door closed that low oaths, curses, and pounding could be heard from.

"I'm trying," replied a weary Korikakumon, shifting his weight so that he could lean against the door.

"Good," the authoress commented. "We have to keep them away. I don't care if you have to castrate JP and Koji, but we have to keep them locked up so we can execute this without it being ruined."

"Don't you mean incarcerated?" Koichi corrected.

"Yeah, that," the girl answered. Kaito turned to Koichi and Nazu. "Keep this steady, okay?"

The two nodded. Nazu and Tommy weren't too thrilled about taking part of in the crazed author's plan but Koichi was enjoying the hell out of it (except the part where his brother was locked up in a small room). Kaito grabbed a rod and began scaling the latter. It swayed even though Koichi and Nazu were trying to keep it steady.

The girl peered over the high wall and saw the two lovebirds were completely oblivious to everything going on on the other side. Kaito grinned and dangled the pole over the edge.

X::::::::X

Zoe and Takuya waited in silence for their friends to show up, becoming ever the more short at each passing moment. Where were they? A sudden _tap tap_ against the cement wall caught their attention. The looked up to see the dreaded mistletoe. The two Legendary Warriors automatically what was going on. Kaito and Koichi were so dead!

The two looked back at each other. Takuya and Zoe knew what else the mistletoe meant. They both blushed profusely.

"Kaito's so dead," Zoe muttered.

"So's Kochi," Takuya agreed before they both bursted into laughter. After a couple of minutes, it died down.

The two looked intently into the other's eyes. Ever so slowly, the approached each other. Hearts pounded in ears.

X::::::::X

Kaito looked down at her partners in crime. "It's good!" she exclaimed, as if her home team had just made a touch down in the nick of time. The two other boys cheered. The ladder suddenly began to sway and Kaito fell into a snow bank.

At that moment, there was a laser blast and a very pissed MetalKabuterimon and Koji came out into the snow. Raving like madmen, they tore off after Kaito and Takuya, who was caught up in the mad dash. "Why are they pissed, Kaito?" cried Takuya.

"You don't wanna know!" she shouted back.

"Kaito! Takuya! You're so dead!"

Zoe was joined by Koichi, Nazu, and Kumamon as they watched the four run down the empty street. Once they were out of sight, Zoe gave the three a stern look. Koichi and Kumamon grinned sheepishly. "Merry Christmas?" they said.

"Merry Christmas," she answered before walking off.

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**Takumi: Under the Mistletoe: End.**

**So, what did you think? This was just a quick write, so don't mind it being horrible. I hope you liked the weird lightheartedness to this. ^^ Please R&R and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
